<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fun with the a friends by ghostfaygo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965648">fun with the a friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaygo/pseuds/ghostfaygo'>ghostfaygo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaygo/pseuds/ghostfaygo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when all of the friends get to hang out with a eachother... things get pretty crazy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. spongebob pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spongebob get ready</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>spongebob POV</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>spongebob wakes up and sees the time is 4:20am, he remembers he has to get ready early today so he gets up and starts so get ready for the <strong>AWESOME</strong> day ahead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>bestie patrick &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>hey spongebob hehe</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>hey dumbass!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>:( anyway are you almost ready *checks the time* *thinks to self “i will see sponebob soon hehe...*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ahaha.... •_• ... uhh yeah i’m almost ready..</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>yay bestie (or lover :0 ) i will be seeing you soon &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>yep see you soon bestie (not lovers) :))</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>‘sometimes i forget how fucking weird patrick is’ spongebob thinks to himself.</p>
<p>spongebob brushes his nonexistent hair and puts on too much axe body spray. he then proceeds to put on not enough deodorant and forgets to brush his disgusting teeth.</p>
<p>oh what was that noise? sounds like sponge bitch got a new message.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>twilight sparkle (&lt;3)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hello.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>heeyy shawty</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>....Yeah, hey. I was wondering when me and the girls (and Spike) will need to pick you guys up? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>in about an hour babes no need to rush you’ll get to have your fun with me later mama ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ok that is all I needed to ask you so I will not be messaging you anymore today, for ... obvious reasons.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>:(</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>like 30 minutes later lol</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>spongebob meets up with patrick, sandy, mr.krabs, and plankton and wait until sonic and the ponies (and a dragon) get here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>next chapter: TWILIGHTS POV</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope enjoy (*'ω'*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. twilight's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>twilight gets ready</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning 4 peg lol nsfw?? not really just says someone gets pegged so........................ read still pls i need clout hehe *blushes* ;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>twilight pov lol</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"hit or miss i guess they never i guess they never miss huh? you got a boyfriend i bet he doesnt kiss ya he gon-" twilight slap her alarm to make it stop playing that awful sound, who set the alarm as that anyway? she gets up from her bed to check the time and it say 4:13 AM.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie (annoying girl)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>hi twilit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That's not how you spell my name, but hello.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WHATCHA DOINYWHQDA oh noooooo i didnt mend to od that omg i cant soel pls help</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Holy fuck you're so annoying. Bye.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*sharts*</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"im going to fucking kill that annoying ass hoe" twilight says (SHE IS MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!). twilit (haha) gets ready for tha big day by brushing her.... mane? and ..... tail? then she brushes her teeth. </p>
<p>"knock knock" uh oh who at my a door??? twilit open the door and see.... PINKIE PIE :0!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: hey </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: Why are you at my house.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: i need 2 get my show u sumthn</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit:..................................................</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: hehe.. hoo hoo.. hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe *burp* oops</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: *scared emoji*</strong>
</p>
<p>pinkie pie shoves twilit out the way so she can come inside. </p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: ive had crush on u 4 da longest tume....</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: o-oh my gog (reference 2 a shitty comic) ... r-really? *blushes hard*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: ooooooooooh yes *wink* ;3</strong>
</p>
<p>(DEDICATED 2 DA BAE EMILY) pinkie pie then proceeds 2 peg twilit sparkle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>1 hour later ;3</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>da ponies meet up wit the spongebob an his gang and wait for the mans sonic 2 arrive, a fun day awaits them.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>next chapter: DA FUN DAY OR DA WORST?!</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like and subscribe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. da fun day or da worst?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the all meets up el oh el</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>chapter 200</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>sonic arrives at da meetin spot wit spongebob gang and da ponies. they all start to decide on where 2 go.</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: where shald we go </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>rainbow dash: im so cool</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge the bob: ok</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>apple jack: yeehaw lets go to the farm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>spongeboob: no bruh u on dat brazy shii</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sonic: gotta go fast!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>spongebitch: .............bro</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: the beach? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>rarity: oh em gee X3 yasssssssss!!!!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie pie: X3 yasss gurl</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>spunchbop: ok...... </strong>
</p>
<p>they all get in da car and head to the beach.</p>
<p>in the car:</p>
<p>
  <strong>spongeblip: pinkie ur breathe spell lik straight up unicorn puke</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>pinkie the pie: ok lol </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>rainbow dash: im so cool</strong>
</p>
<p>they get to the beach.</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponebip: we at da beach lmao</strong>
</p>
<p>spongegop runs into the water with twilit and sonic, with sonic yelling "gotta go fast!". the rest of the ponies and sea creatures disapear. </p>
<p>
  <strong>spongedip: bro? wut happen 2 them</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: uhm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sonic: gotta go fast!</strong>
</p>
<p>they all get out the water an start 2 look 4 the ppl. sonic chases twilit. </p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: AHHHHH STOP U DUMB BLUE BITCH!!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>spongeb0p gets a message;</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>patrick &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>hey bob :3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>??????????? where tf r u guys</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>idk lol. wyd? ur not hooking up wit twilit right? ypu woudlnt do dat to me ahahah right? XD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>..............no im not............ </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bro if u dont terll me WHERE TF U R</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>braH. idfk holy shit *treies to kiss u*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*dodges the kiss and pucnhes y 70 times*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>--spongebob has blocked patrick &lt;3--</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bro?</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: what did the star say?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>spongeblop: nothin' bro hes fuckin stupid.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sonic: gotta go fast!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>NEXT CHAPTER: MISSING FRIENDS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks 4 500 susscribe r</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. missing friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yout friend hav dis a pear. where go?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry 4 long wait, new chpter out NOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>another chapter lol (laugh out loud)</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>your are name is twilit sparkle and all of your freinds butt 2 have gone missing. what a will you do?</p>
<p>you get out of da water and start looking around, how far could they have gone in just 3 minutes?</p>
<p>theyre not behind the dumpster. theyre not in the changing rooms. theyre not anywhere. you didnt find anything, anything except a foot up spongebobs ass.</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: wtf is wrong with you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: what?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: youre just sitting there doing nothing. did you not hear the news? our friends went missing a few minutes ago. its quite weird because i recall you asking where they went, and now youre acting like you dont even know theyre gone.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: ngl, you talk too much bro</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: why arent you looking for them?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: because! dumbass star messaged me then wouldnt tell me where he was and now im pissed off</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: no one cares if youre "pisses off". help look for our friends, you asshole.</strong>
</p>
<p>you dont remember him EVER being this fucking annoying.</p>
<p>wouldnt say youre surprised, though. </p>
<p>
  <strong>sonic: gotta go fast!</strong>
</p>
<p>oh yeah, even better. we were left with someone who doesnt say anything other than "gotta go fast". seriously, what is wrong with that dude?</p>
<p>you keep walking, hoping to find <em>something</em>. oh look, you found something.</p>
<p>you see one of raritys necklaces, and some of mr.crabs's money. oh god, this must be serious. mr.crabs leaving <span class="u"><em><strong>MONEY</strong></em></span> on the gound?! its one of those things youd have to see to believe, and even though you see it, you <em>still</em> cant believe it! mr.crabs leaving money on the ground is the equivalent to a miner walking past diamonds. like a mom walking past a 2 for 1 sale on cleaning supplies or household decorations. like a dad walking past a sale sign for beer. like an aunt walking past a nice set of wine bottles. like- ... what was i talking about again? </p>
<p>oh, yeah. my friends are missing. lmao.</p><hr/>
<p>you inform the others of your discovery. spongebob gasps as loud as a dad screaming at the tv during a sports game, and sonic just... he just always has a smirk on his face i cant even tell what emotion hes feeling.</p>
<p> <strong>sponge: mr.crabs... left money... on the GROUND?!?!?!!?!?</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: yes, i believe so.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: nah this gots to be a joke man</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: how so?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: thats not something mr.crabs would do, never in a million years, not even a zillion years!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: well, your statement is false because he did do it. (and it has not been a zillion years)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: do you think theyre like</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: in danger or somthin </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>twilit:...well. they disappeared but patrick didnt seem like he was worried when he messaged you. <em>buut</em>, mr.crabs left money on the ground and that sounds like he was dying, lol.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sponge: man</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sponge: hope theyre okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>twilit: theyll be fine. pinkie and rainbow dash are their biggest threat, theyll kill everyone by being too annoying.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sponge: true</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>twilit: jokes aside, i dont think we should worry so much. plus, its dark out and were on a beach so..</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sponge: we should find somewhere to sleep</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>twilit: yes, we should. lets go.</b>
</p>
<p>they find a house to sleep in for the night, not knowing what awaits them. ;3</p><hr/>
<p>ignore that i put crabs instead of krabs, im not going to fix it.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>next chapter: ELDRITCH HOUSE</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like n subscribe smash that like button kiss that button sex those buttons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. eldritch house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>you guys have are found a house to be sleep at for the night. its was one of the house near da beacha nd the people let yuo spend da night.</p>
<p>you roll over on da bed and see sonic and twilit asleep. ypu have 2 pee so u get up and start heading to the bathroom, the house is quite big and the floor creaks really loudly. you make your way to the bathroom but before you step inside, you hear something. it sounds like someone is sneaking up on you, just waiting for the right moment to pop out and- and do what? who is near you right now? </p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: .....waddup?</strong>
</p>
<p>no reply. you decide youre just paranoid so you head into the bathroom and- oh god- what is that in the mirror? nvm thats just you, anyway, you use the bathroom and start heading back upstairs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: where were you?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>sponge: bathroom</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>twilit: ok</strong>
</p>
<p>you lay back down and try to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>3 am</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>spongebob wake up scream becuz he saw a ghost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<hr/>
<p>i do not want to write anything else rn also itll be funny if i just posted this right now </p>
<p>super small chapter time' to be continu</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>next chapter: HOUSE PART 2</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bye</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>